


Hot For Teacher

by minkeys



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference Roleplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: Steven thinks he has his life locked down, especially his relationship with Andrew, until he realized just how much Andrew dresses and acts like such a dad. It's slowly driving Steven insane, for all the wrong reasons.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> listen. dont @ me ok when your best friend says "write me a daddy kink professor andrew fic" you just.......you write it

Steven Lim is usually very open some with what he wants. In fact, some might even say he’s too open.

He’s never hidden his wants or desires, even something as simple as announcing to his friends that he needs to pee instead of just quietly excusing himself to use the bathroom like a normal person would. It's not his fault, he would argue, it's how he was raised. He’s honest with himself first and foremost, and he can’t help it if other people aren’t used to that kind of honesty.

Steven would like to think that his honest nature is his greatest strength, as it has made him a very headstrong and determined employee. In his mind, there is nothing that is out of his reach. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

Besides, he was taught that if he wanted something, he worked for it until it was his. He wanted to make his parents proud, so he went to school and got a degree in chemical engineering. He wanted to feel more confident, so he now regularly dyes his hard bright, vivid colors and wears more fashionable clothing. He wanted to create something that would make people happy, and now Worth It is one of the most popular series at Buzzfeed.

He wanted Andrew Ilnyckyj to be his boyfriend and, well.

Let's just say Steven has always been a go-getter.

However, no amount of hard work and determination could prepare Steven for what he wants to ask from Andrew. The thought sits at the back of his mind, desperate for an opportunity to be voiced. Every time they're alone, truly alone, without the pressure of work or obligations breathing down their necks, Steven wonders if now is the right time.

Every time Andrew asks if something is wrong, Steven wants to blurt it out. He's secretly begging for Andrew to somehow read his mind and spare him from having to voice this niggling, incessant thought that's slowly but surely driving him insane.

It’s getting to the point where Steven feels like he can’t even be in the same room as Andrew without him being able to read Steven’s guilty face like a book. Even now, when they’re supposed to be enjoying a lovely Saturday evening in together at Andrew’s apartment, Steven can’t even focus on the movie (TV show? Documentary? He honestly doesn’t remember.) without glancing up at his boyfriend every few seconds, just waiting for him to somehow figure it all out and call Steven a creep, or worse.

For however strong Steven thinks his poker face is, he never really could lie to his boyfriend, which in any other scenario would be a great thing. Unfortunately for Steven, Andrew eventually waits out the appropriate amount of time – twenty minutes into whatever the heck they’re watching – before flat out asking.

"Steven," Andrew says, pausing the TV. "What's been going on lately? Why are you acting so weird?"

Steven curses inwardly at himself for being so transparent. Still, he's nothing if not skilled at diversion.

"Hey, I was watching that," he pouts, looking up at Andrew from where he's lying against him. The furniture may be nicer and more comfortable at Andrew’s place, but Steven loves being close to his boyfriend, especially when he needs to finesse his way out of a sticky situation. He furrows his brows slightly, trying to distract Andrew with a look that always got him out of trouble when he was a child. "Why did you pause it?"

Andrew, to his credit, only looks like he's going to crack for a few seconds, before snorting and smiling softly.

“I will give you twenty bucks out of my wallet right now if you can tell me what show we’re currently watching, let alone what’s going on in it. No cheating,” he adds, as Steven tries to sneak a peek at the television.

Steven sighs, trying not to show how his nerves are racketing up the longer Andrew looks at him with his stupid big, kind eyes. It’s those same dumb eyes that have Steven feeling like he could tell Andrew anything, no matter how scared he might be. That kind of blanket trust is frightening.

“Steven, I can feel your back sweat seeping into my shirt,” Andrew deadpans, his tone belying the concern in his eyes. “What’s got you so worked up, hmm?”

Andrew noses at Steven’s forehead softly, almost like a cat butting its head against you when it wants attention. Steven practically melts at that visual and has to scramble out of Andrew’s lap because he knows he’ll never be able to say what he needs to say if Andrew’s face is an inch from his own.

The loss of Andrew’s warmth causes chills to run up Steven’s arms, emphasizing the fact that yes, his back was suspiciously sweaty for an episode of some sci-fi show Andrew wanted to watch.

“It’s not even a big deal,” Steven groans, reaching for a couch pillow and holding it up against himself.

“Okay,” Andrew says, reaching to lower the throw pillow from where Steven was hiding his face behind it. He smiles softly, trying to make Steven more comfortable, which only makes Steven love him more. “Why don’t you tell me what this insignificant thing is so we can get back to this show, hmm?”

Steven gulps audibly, but finds himself nodding in agreement.

“So, ha,” he starts, looking anywhere but dead ahead, where his boyfriend is undoubtedly giving him the most empathetic look he can muster, “We’ve uh- we, you and I, that is, have recently started, you know. We’ve begun doing… things. Together. As a couple.”

“Sex,” Andrew says, putting Steven out of his misery. “We’ve been having sex.”

“Yes,” Steven nods. “Sex. We have been having sex.”

At Steven’s silence, Andrew cuts in, “Is there something wrong with how we’ve been having sex? Because if there is, I want you to feel like you can come to me about it and we can work through it together.”

“No, that’s not it,” Steven cuts in before Andrew talks himself into a fit. “I really love what we’ve been doing. Really, _really_ love it.”

Andrew tries not to puff up at that, but fails miserably.

“It’s just,” Steven adds hesitantly, “There’s this _thing_ I’ve been thinking about, and I don’t know how you’re going to take it. It’s, uh, well it’s _different_.”

Andrew sits up straight at that, reaching out to take one of Steven’s hands where it’s balled up in his sweatpants. He rubs his thumb across Steve’s hand until he relaxes and Andrew can intertwine their fingers.

“You can tell me anything,” Andrew says, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Steven’s hand.

Steven groans, dropping his head back and blurting out, “It’s those stupid sweater sets you wear.”

“Beg pardon?” Andrew asks, trying to follow whatever train of thought Steven has just jumped on. “What’s wrong with how I dress?”

“You dress like a _dad_ , Andrew,” Steven says, as if it should be obvious what’s wrong with that. “Like, every day. And you act like one too, half the time. I’m not complaining, but it’s just- Do you not see it?”

“I like to dress comfortably,” Andrew says plainly, his tone a touch defensive. “And I thought you liked how I dress.”

“I _do_ ,” Steven emphasizes. “That’s the whole problem.”

“Okay, I’m lost,” Andrew says, head tilted to the side as if it would help him to understand his boyfriend any better. “Just talk to me, Steven.”

“I don’t know how to explain this, because I don’t even really understand it myself,” Steven admits. “But every time I see you in those sweaters and those button ups you wear, I can’t stop thinking about the professors I had in college that dressed like that, and then I think about you as a professor, _my_ professor, and then- Well, I don’t know, it just _does_ something, I guess.”

Steven takes a breath and tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart, to no avail. Looking up at Andrew after admitting something so embarrassing seems near impossible, but he knows he can’t just stare at the ceiling for this entire conversation, no matter how much he wants to. When he looks at his boyfriend, he immediately looks away again, his face heating up.

Andrew looks like he wants to eat Steven alive, heat in his eyes that doesn’t match the rest of his blank face. After a moment, Andrew clears his throat.

“So, is it a roleplay thing?”

Steven feels himself blushing, but nods slowly.

“And you want me to pretend to be your college professor?”

Steven nods again, the heat flushing his whole body at just the thought. God, Andrew probably thinks he’s so _gross_. He’s gonna call Steven a creep for wanting this and they’re going to break up and -

“Okay,” Andrew says nonchalantly.

“What? What do you mean ‘okay’?” Steven asks, bewildered.

“I mean,” Andrew says, pulling Steven towards him until he’s seated in his lap. “ _Okay_ , as in I am one hundred percent down to play your sexy school teacher, if you are.”

“I think I just said how down I was for this,” Steven mumbles, trying to school his expression into something less like a deer in the headlights and more like a grown man negotiating his sex life with his boyfriend. “And it’s – it’s not _just_ a sexy teacher thing. It’s more than that.”

“How so?” Andrew asks, moving Steven’s hair out of his face.

“More…fatherly?” he says, knowing that for sure, Andrew will be disgusted with him.

“Fatherly like your own father, or-” Andrew starts.

“No,” Steven cuts in. “Not, not like that. Not _my_ dad, just _a_ dad.”

“Alright,” Andrew says, placating his boyfriend by running his hands up and down Steven’s tense arms. “Alright, that’s okay. It would be okay, even if it were like that though; I want you to know that. I wouldn’t judge you for it at all. I would have some questions, but I would still love you regardless.”

“I just mean-,” Steven says, voice faltering as the words fail him.

“I think I know what you mean,” Andrew picks up. “And I want you to know that I don’t think you’re gross or weird for asking for this. I’m so proud of you for coming to me with this, even if getting this out of you was like pulling teeth.”

Steven feels his resolve crumbling and leans forward to pull Andrew into a fierce hug.

“I love you,” he says, voice muffled from where his face is pressed into Andrew’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“How’s about we take an early night tonight?” Andrew proposes, voice soft.

Steven feels himself nod, the fight leaving his system all at once. He can only hope Andrew will carry him to bed because he knows he’s too worn out to walk right now.

True to form, Andrew does, situating himself so Steven can wrap his legs around Andrew’s waist. Steven hums happily, snuggling into Andrew’s neck and pressing a kiss there.

“Yeah, c’mon you big baby,” Andrew smiles, walking to their bedroom and laying Steven down.

As Steven feels himself drifting off, he takes a moment to thank God for giving him someone as wonderful as Andrew.

~

Over the next few days, Steven notices subtle changes in Andrew. It’s nothing to get all up in arms over, but they’re things Steven can’t help but observe.

For one, Andrew has started growing his beard out. He says it’s because it takes less time to get ready in the morning, and Steven believes him. If he could grow facial hair like that, he wouldn’t want to shave it off either. Plus, he secretly likes the scratchy kisses, even if he says he hates them.

If it was just the facial hair, Steven wouldn’t think anything was out of the ordinary. But of course, it wasn’t just the facial hair.

Steven started noticing things popping up in his apartment. Fairly innocuous things, like a backpack that Andrew said he found at a garage sale and figured Steven would like. Steven did like it, even if he didn’t use backpacks fairly often, especially not an old JanSport bag. Still, he argues, it’s the thought that counts. He made sure it was carefully placed across the back of one of the table chairs where he could see it every day.

When Steven accidentally knocks the backpack over a few days later, he picks it up and finds it heavier than he remembers. He opens it up to find a notebook and stray pen inside. When he asks Andrew, he passes it off by saying that he was just picking up around the apartment and put the notebook and pen in there because he didn’t know where else to put them.

Confused, but not concerned, Steven drops it.

Over the next few weeks, more and more items find their way into that backpack, to the point that Steven can no longer ignore it.

He begins anticipating going home just to open up that backpack and see what else is in there. So far, it holds the pen and notebook from before, alongside a pencil case filled with pink, yellow, and green highlighters, two mechanical pencils, a black pen, a blue pen, and an eraser. The bag itself has a small daily planner, a few empty folders, and a small binder. It even has a water bottle and granola bar stashed inside, like somebody actually takes this backpack with them out and about, not like the reality of it sitting in the corner of the dining room like a glaring reminder of something coming.

Of course, Andrew never acknowledges it.

The heavier the backpack becomes, the fiercer Andrew tries to pretend that it doesn’t exist.

Steven doesn’t mind, though. He knows that this isn’t any easy thing to just bring up at dinner, so on the days when he finds another gift, he makes sure to be twice as affectionate as he would usually be.

However, one day Steven comes home to find a bag sitting on his kitchen counter, a note with his name on it next to it.

_Steven –_

_I’d like to meet with you during office hours this Friday. Stop by after your last class._

_Prof. Ilnyckyj_

Steven can hardly breathe. As if on autopilot, he reaches into the bag on the counter and pulls out a sweater. Before he can wonder its significance, he unfolds it and gasps at the sight. It’s an official UCLA sweater, and it looks brand new. Steven can’t even spare a thought for _how_ Andrew got this, so many thoughts are barreling through his head at breakneck speeds. Mainly, that note. Barely two sentences, and yet Steven feels like he’s been sucker-punched.

He knows this isn’t a joke, knows that Andrew would never be that cruel, and that’s what scares him. If this isn’t a joke, which it’s not, then that means that Andrew…

Steven has to take a seat, rubbing the soft sweater’s material between his fingers and marveling at the situation he’s in. He doesn’t realize it at first, but when he sets the sweater down in his lap, he realizes that he is achingly hard. Probably has been since he read the words “Professor Ilnyckyj,” if he’s being honest.

Completely lacking shame, Steven lifts the sweater to his face and inhales deeply, letting his breath out in shuddering small gasps. It really smells brand new as well, like Andrew went to the UCLA student store and bought it this very afternoon. He must have used the key Steven gave him a few months ago and let himself into Steven’s apartment, wrote that letter, and left. Steven has to palm at his crotch through his pants at the visual of Andrew picking out this sweater for the sole purpose of some kinky roleplay.

This Friday, the note said.

Andrew has given him a work week to get ready for this. Four more days until either the best or worst day or his life.

Steven huffs, looking at the backpack sitting on the floor, then back to the sweater in his hands.

He needs to _masturbate_ , dammit.

~

Four days have never seemed to go by so quickly, whilst also dragging on like they’ll never end.

Work on Tuesday was a complete forfeit, as Steven could hardly focus while trying to process the gift Andrew left him the night before. Steven’s practically crawling in his skin by Wednesday, and outright jumping at the slightest sounds by Thursday. It’s a wonder he gets any work done with how distracted he’s been.

Thankfully, there’s no Worth It to film this week and all he has to focus on is editing, which is mostly just approving and tweaking what Adam and Andrew have already done, making small notes here and there, but cruising on auto-pilot for the most part.

It gives him time to _not_ freak out about the fact that his deepest, darkest fantasy, his longest held secret, is going to be brought to life this Friday. Yeah, he’s definitely not freaking out. He can’t maintain prolonged eye contact with his boyfriend and he’s been at least half hard since Monday evening, but it’s fine. He’s a grown man and he can handle this.

Which is to say that he absolutely cannot handle this.

Seconds after the come cooled on Steven’s hand Monday night, he quickly got to work. He washed up, hung the sweater up in his closet and pulled out that accursed backpack.

He wrote his name in every notebook, wrote down imaginary course titles, and took imaginary notes. He even doodled in the margins of his fake notes. At a certain point, Steven was convinced he was losing his mind. He was watching actual online lectures and taking notes on them, like he didn’t graduate college over five years ago. He could go into his room right now and pull out his diploma if he wanted, proof that what he’s doing is absolutely ridiculous.

It doesn’t stop him, though.

He eats the granola bar and drinks the water, and gets back to work. The homework he downloaded off of Google isn’t going to do itself.

Hours later, when his eyes are dry and his wrist is aching from all the notes he’s taken, Steven remembers to check his phone and finds a few texts from Andrew.

_Andrew, 7:52 p.m._

_Hey, did you find what I left you?_

_Andrew, 8:15 p.m._

_Too far? If you hate it, you can tell me_

_Andrew, 9:37 p.m._

_Hope I didn’t upset you too much._

_Goodnight, Steven._

Steven looks at the clock on his wall reading 9:49 p.m. and scrambles to text back.

Steven, 9:50 p.m.

Sorry for the late reply, Professor. I was cramming all afternoon going over my notes before the exam tomorrow.

Steven, 9:50 p.m.

((I loved it so much omg you are the best boyfriend EVER how did you even find it???))

Steven goes to get ready for bed, carefully putting his school supplies back in his backpack and zipping it up. When he looks back at his phone, he sees a notification blinking, waiting for him.

_Andrew, 9:53 p.m._

_Hope your studies pay off. See you in class tomorrow._

_Andrew, 9:54 p.m._

_(I’ll never tell. I’m glad you liked it. Goodnight for real, love you.)_

Steven smiles and sends back a plethora of heart emojis which he knows Andrew will only pretend to hate. He replays the conversation in his head as he falls asleep, a sated smile on his face.

~

The rest of the week follows the same pattern, doing actual work during the day, and finding homework to do at night, with Thursday hitting a high that has Steven blushing just thinking about it. Early that morning at work, Steven snuck by Andrew’s desk before he arrived and dropped off one his school folders, then quickly hurried back to his own, trying to look more inconspicuous than he actually was.

If he peeked over towards Andrew’s desk at least a dozen times once he arrived to work, well, could anybody blame him? When Andrew opened up the folder and saw the essay that Steven spent all of Tuesday night writing, along with the prompt he found online attached, his jaw dropped slightly.

_Steven Lim_

_American Literature After 1900_

_Professor Ilnyckyj_

_12 November, 2018_

Steven feels his face heating up the longer Andrew stares at the paper without moving.

After what seems like an eternity, in which time Steven serious considering running to Andrew’s desk, ripping the paper out of his hands and fleeing the country, Andrew slowly reaches for a red pen and gets to work, grading Steven’s essay.

The thought takes a second to register, but when it does, Steven feels heat blossoming in his abdomen.

Andrew is sincerely grading the paper that he wrote in his free time, off of a prompt he found online after googling “college level english essay prompt.” Not only that, but he’s editing it at work, where anybody could walk up to him and see what he’s doing. If even one person took a closer look at what has Andrew so focused this early in the morning, they would see Steven’s name at the top of the paper and have some major questions.

Steven doesn’t know when he became such an exhibitionist, but the thought burns him from within. It’s a gargantuan task to get back to work, but he eventually manages to do so, falling into a lull until lunch time. He leaves to go pick up his and Andrew’s usual lunch order, noting when he comes back that folder is back on his desk.

He looks up and sees Andrew looking back at him. All he can do now is hold up the bag of food and try to put the folder that is currently burning a hole through his desk out of his mind.

The second he gets home, he rips the folder open and takes in every inch of the essay. Andrew, true to form, has marked all over the essay. Some notes are just shorthand, while others are actual notes that a real instructor would use. Every page has at least a dozen or so markings, so many that Steven thinks he might need to buy Andrew a new pack of red pens, and doesn’t _that_ thought do something for him?

Steven turns to the last page, his blood thrumming.

Andrew’s handwriting in big, bold letters.

_BRING THIS WITH YOU TO OFFICE HOURS ON FRIDAY_

Steve gulps.

By this time on Friday, he’ll be at Andrew’s house. Or rather, he’ll be at Professor Ilnyckyj’s office.

Steven can’t stop the tremors that cause him to struggle putting the essay back in its folder, and back in his backpack, but he manages. The noise of the backpack zipper seems amplified exponentially, filling Steven’s ears and drowning out everything else.

He moves to set the backpack down by the door so he won’t forget it, when the realization hits.

This is happening tomorrow.

Steven’s thoughts flit back to the sweater, hanging pristinely in his closet. Tomorrow he’s going to put it on and go to Andrew’s house, where something will happen. The uncertainty has him pulling out his phone and firing off a quick text.

Steven, 7:04 p.m.

Feeling kinda nervous about office hours tomorrow

A reply comes almost immediately.

_Andrew, 7:05 p.m._

_If you can’t make it, we can always reschedule. And don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. There are just some matters I’d like to discuss with you in person, one-on-one._

Steven lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he replies.

Steven, 7:08 p.m.

No, no need to reschedule. I’ll see you tomorrow

As he hits send, Steven feels a weight he’s been carrying since he first talked to Andrew about all of this fall away.

Of course he doesn’t need to worry, it’s Andrew. He knows for a fact that Andrew thinks he personally hung the moon, so there’s no way tomorrow can be anything but perfect. He just has to let go and trust that his boyfriend will take care of him.

When Steven checks his phone and sees that Andrew sent him back a red heart emoji, he smiles softly, knowing that everything is going to be wonderful tomorrow, if for no other reason than it’s Andrew and Steven. Nothing can go wrong so long as they’re together

~

Steven wakes up before his alarm goes off, nerves bubbling in his stomach, threatening to boil over. He’s not so much scared about knowing what’s going to happen today as he is in _not_ knowing exactly what Andrew has in store for him.

Of course he loves and trusts his boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean Andrew can’t be an enigma of a man when he wants. Unfortunately, it seems like today is one of those days.

Andrew doesn’t give Steven even an inkling as to what’s going on in his head. When he sees Steven arrive to work (late, because he spent far too much time getting ready this morning, debating on whether or not to wear the sweater or just hide it in his car), his eyes widen for only a moment before glazing over like nothing is at all suspicious.

“I got you a coffee,” Andrew says, like it’s any other work day. “It’s at your desk.”

Steven can’t help but smile, the tension bleeding out of him as he gives Andrew a quick peck before heading to his desk.

True to his word, Andrew bought him an iced coffee that is sitting on a napkin that catches the condensation around the cup. Alongside it is a small sticky note. Steven gulps, quickly snatching up the note and reading it before anybody else can see it.

_A staple for any hardworking college student._

_-Andrew_

If Andrew leaves Steven any more notes like this, Steven thinks he might actually die.

Steven quickly, but carefully, shoves the note into his back pocket and shoots Andrew a heated glance before sitting down and checking his email, trying to get those inappropriate thoughts out of his mind.

Of course, it’s to no real avail. Not when no less than five different people have complimented or in some way mentioned his sweater before noon. There are only so many times he can awkwardly laugh and try and deflect comments onto a different topic.

By the time the day is over, Steven honestly couldn’t remember who he talked to or what he worked on at all. All he can recall is reading that note Andrew left him and then logging out of his laptop and getting ready to leave.

As he walks by Andrew’s desk, he overhears a conversation that has his ears burning.

“Hey Andrew,” someone asks. “A couple of us are going out for drinks tonight, you in?”

“Sorry, I’ve got plans all weekend. I’ll catch you guys next time though, yeah?”

He walks up once Andrew is alone and perches on the edge of his desk.

“All weekend, huh?” Steven says, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Yes, Steven,” he deadpans. He looks around quickly before lowering his voice and continuing, “And I believe you have places to be soon, don’t you? You wouldn’t want to be late.”

The grin slides off Steven’s face in an instant. He finds himself nodding quickly, gripping his bag tightly in one hand.

“I guess I’ll uh-” he starts, unsure of how to proceed.

“Drive safe,” Andrew says plainly, because he is an awful boyfriend that loves to torment his poor, innocent boyfriend.

He gives Steven a quick kiss and a squeeze to his arm, so maybe he’s not all bad, but Steven still has to take a minute and remember where exactly he parked his car. When he finally situates himself, an evil thought pops into his mind. It’s not fair if Andrew is the only one having any fun in this.

It’s _his_ fantasy after all.

So, after a quick stop by Ralph’s, he heads over to Andrew’s house, the drive familiar from months of taking the same route.

When he pulls up and parks, he takes his keys out of the car and tries not to freak out too much. He’s been at Andrew’s apartment dozens of times, there’s nothing to worry about.

Except for the fact that he’s got a backpack in his back seat that has fake homework and he’s wearing a sweater for a college that he is not attending and his boyfriend is waiting for _something_. There’s an incessant voice in the back of his head telling him all the ways this could go wrong, in excruciating detail.

Before he can work himself up into a tizzy, Steven takes a moment to remind himself that this is Andrew, the same guy that spent months awkwardly courting Steven before quite abruptly asking him out on a date in the middle of an episode of Worth It, which was thankfully and skillfully edited out.

This is the guy that loves him, and there’s no reason to be scared now.

With that in mind, Steven quickly gathers his things before he loses his nerve and makes his way up to Andrew’s place. He puts on the baseball cap he had the foresight to bring, one he actually did wear in college, that makes him look at least 5 years younger, and runs his hands over his sweater once more to make sure he looks presentable.

He considers using his key to get in, but then it hits him. He’s not here as Steven Lim, boyfriend of Andrew Ilnyckyj. He’s here as Steven Lim, college freshman, student of Professor Ilnyckyj.

With that mindset, Steven slips his backpack on one shoulder and gets into the mindset of his new self. He exhales slowly and brings his hand up to knock once, twice, and waits.

Before Steven can even blink it seems, the door is opened and his knees nearly buckle at the sight waiting for him.

Andrew is… He’s wearing _tweed_. He facial hair is trimmed, styled and looks soft to the touch; Steven feels lightheaded. He doesn’t even know how to respond to Andrew’s jacket that has honest-to-God _patches_ on the elbows. Patches! The sweater vest underneath is a warm brown color that matches the cream dress shirt underneath and the beige khakis he’s wearing, all the way down to the brown loafers he’s slipped on.

Steven thought that the backpack thing was pushing it, but Andrew just took this evening to a completely different level. He looks – and this thought burns Steven up from within – like a dad.

Stereotypical, probably, but Steven can feel himself blushing. It’s like someone looked into Steven’s mind, found all the seemingly innocent things that make his blood boil, and put them on Andrew’s already gorgeous body.

If Steven didn’t know any better, he would think Andrew was at least in his late thirties, if not very early forties. In contrast, Steven looks he can’t be any older than 20 at most. It takes all his will power to stop from throwing himself onto Andrew and begging him to do absolutely filthy things to him. He has to remind himself that not even regular Steven would feel brave enough to do that, let alone 20 year old Steven. As it is, he just stands there, shell shocked.

Thankfully, Andrew has recovered quicker than Steven and clears his throat, trying to get Steven’s jaw off the floor.

“Mr. Lim,” he says, with the easy indifference of a man that has seen dozens of students today and has a dozen more to meet before the night is over. It’s intoxicating. “Thank you for coming all this way out. I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but I prefer to do office hours in the comfort of my own home. It feels more personal; I’m sure you understand.”

Steven nods eagerly, perhaps too eagerly, as Professor Ilnyckyj huffs out a quiet laugh.

“It’s no problem, Professor,” Steven answers quickly. “It’s actually not that far from my dorm, actually.”

He sees Andrew’s eyes darken at the use of the honorific, and at the mention of living in a dorm. Steven can feel his blush spreading across his entire face, but at least he knows he’s not the only one wildly affected by this.

“Well please,” Professor Ilnyckyj says, ushering him into the house. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Steven gives a weak smile and wonders if he should take his shoes off before deciding that he’s being weird just standing in his professor’s doorway and quickly kicks his sneakers off. He has a moment to thank the foresight he had this morning to find a pair of matching socks.

He follows Professor Ilnyckyj into his living room and sits down at the chair opposite him. He shrugs his backpack off and keeps it in his lap, waiting for some sort of cue. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Now, I assume you’ve brought your paper with you like I requested,” Professor Ilnyckyj asks, waiting for Steven’s nod. “Good, then we’ll start there.”

Steven gulps nervously for a moment before opening up his backpack. He pulls out the binder, the folders filled with fake homework, and his notebook before finally pulling out his paper from the depths of his bag. He notices Andrew’s eyes widening as he sees that Steven actually put his gifts to use.

“Do you mind if I,” Professor Ilnyckyj starts, reaching for Steven’s notebook.

Steven nods, “My handwriting is kinda messy,” he admits, “but go ahead.”

As his professor starts flipping through his notebook, Steven finds himself looking up frequently, gauging his reaction.

“Well, you weren’t lying about that handwriting,” Professor Ilnyckyj jokes, handing Steven his notebook back. “Is that…homework for other courses?”

He points to the folders brimming with paperwork, and Steven nods.

“Yeah, I think I might want to be a chemical engineer or something, so I’m taking calculus and biology right now, along with your English class and a sociology class for my elective. It’s kinda all over the place, but I need to get these classes done at some point.”

Steven doesn’t know where he’s getting this confidence, but the words just flow out of his mouth like they’re the truth.

“Chemical engineer, eh?” Professor Ilnyckyj says, raising an eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”

Steven ducks his head, trying to hide his blush.

“Thanks Professor, but it’s no big deal,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Please, call me Andrew,” Prof- _Andrew_ , says. “And that’s nothing to scoff at, although it might explain your grade in my class. You don’t exactly have a literary brain, do you?”

Steven can’t lie, he did only take this class because he had to, and he says as much.

“It’s not that I don’t like this class,” he adds, because he doesn’t want to be rude, “Because I do, but I just don’t _get_ it. Like, I read the material and I pay attention in class and I take notes, but it doesn’t seem to stick no matter how hard I study.”

Andrew sighs, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. Steven gulps at the way those khakis frame his thighs and he has to force his eyes back up lest he get caught staring.

“I’m gonna level with you Steven. If you continue on the path you’ve been on so far, you’re going to flunk this class, and I don’t want to see that happen. You’re a bright kid, but you should have come to me much sooner in the semester so we could work together and try and find something that would work for you. As it is now, I’m not entirely sure what we can do.”

“I’ll do anything,” Steven pipes up. “I can’t fail this class. I’ll take a C if I have to, but I just cannot fail this class. It’s not an option.”

“I like that spirit,” Andrew admits. “Well, it won’t be easy, but if you’re willing to put in the work, I’ll do my best to help you along the way.”

Steven lets out a sigh of relief, a smile finding its way on his face as he realizes there’s a chance he won’t completely flunk out this semester.

“Now how’s about you hand over that essay and we can get the ball rolling.”

Steven nods and gingerly takes the essay out of its folder and slides it across the coffee table.

“Actually,” Andrew says, removing his outer jacket, an action that causes Steven’s jaw to drop slightly, “I think it would be best if you came and sat next to me, just so it’s easier for both of us to see.”

Steven can’t get up quick enough once Andrew moves over on the couch, making room for him to sit. They’re close enough that their thighs are sharing heat without directly touching, and Steven is desperate for that contact.

Sensing his distress, Andrew lays a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Steven? You seem…distracted.”

Steven practically swallows his tongue trying to formulate a coherent sentence, the heat from Andrew’s hand burning through his sweater right to his skin.

“No,” he squeaks out, quickly clearing his throat. “No, nothing’s wrong, I’m just, uh, nervous about this paper is all. I know it’s not great.”

Andrew makes a small tutting noise, rubbing his thumb across Steven’s shoulder.

“Don’t talk like that,” he says, seemingly unaware of the affect he’s having on his poor pupil. “You clearly put a lot of work into this, we just need to steer your efforts in the right direction.”

God, Andrew is so kind. Steven feels himself smiling like a dope at him, before his brain reminds him that Andrew is still his _professor_ , and making moony eyes at him is completely inappropriate.

That doesn’t make it any easier to stop staring at Andrew’s soft pink lips contrasting with his golden honey beard and Steven has to wonder what it would feel like against his skin, the rough hairs leaving a bright red trail as he kisses down Steven’s torso down to his hard, aching—

“Steven?”

Steven’s jaw snaps shut, face burning as he’s been caught red handed this time. He doesn't even know how long he was caught staring, but by the looks on Professor Ilnyckyj's face, it's been a hot minute. Even if he could think up an excuse, he doubts Andrew would believe it. He’s got no choice but to apologize and hope his professor doesn’t flunk him for that alone.

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to –” he practically cries.

Andrew quickly stops his babbling with a hand to his thigh, snapping him back to reality.

“It’s okay, Steven,” he says calmly, rubbing small circles onto Steven’s thigh as he talks. “I’m not mad, and you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re not the first student to feel this way.”

Steven’s pride hurts at that, but at least he knows he’s not alone in thinking his professor is an absolute fox.

“Although,” Andrew continues, dropping his voice even lower. “You are the first student that I’ve ever felt a similar attraction towards.”

Steven can’t hold back his gasp.

Is he hallucinating?

“Professor?” he asks, sounding as confused as he looks.

“This is completely inappropriate,” Andrew admits, a flush creeping up across the tips of his ears in a way that is unbelievably endearing. “And if me saying that makes you uncomfortable, I sincerely apologize and guarantee I will never bring it up again.”

Steven still can’t really fathom that this isn’t a dream, but finds himself babbling regardless.

“…don’t know why you would want someone like me, I’m not cool or handsome and you could do so much better-”

“I sincerely hope you’re kidding,” Andrew says, cutting Steven off before he says anything else. “Because you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.”

Now Steven knows this is a dream. There’s no way someone as sexy and experienced as Professor Ilnyckyj would want anything to do with a 20 year old virgin that’s never even kissed a man before.

Almost as if he can read his mind, Andrew asks, “What are you afraid of here, Steven?”

God, where to begin?

“I want this so much,” Steven admits, voice trembling. “And I’m scared that I’ll mess it up, cause I’ve never done anything like this before. Plus you’re so much older than me and I’m sure you’ve had dozens of partners and I can’t compare to them.”

Andrew chuckles softly, taking Steven’s hands in his own.

“You’re right that I am quite a bit older than you,” he acquiesces. “But you’re wrong that I’ve had dozens of partners. I’m old-fashioned in that way, I guess you could say. I like to develop a relationship with people before I sleep with them.”

“But you hardly know me,” Steven butts in. “What makes me so special?”

“What makes you so special is the way your eyes sparkle when you talk. It’s the way you try your hardest at a class you’re not even good at, and will do whatever it takes to succeed. You are a magnificent and headstrong person, not to mention how funny you are,” Andrew says, taking a pause. “Like I said, you’re not the first student to have these feelings towards me, but they’ve all been the same. It's nothing but superficial attraction and that’s why I’ve turned all of them down; it just felt wrong. But with you, you didn’t even try and make a pass at me, and yet you looked at me like I mean something to you. It's probably selfish to say, but you make me feel special, too.”

It takes all of Steven’s will not to start crying.

Nobody has ever looked at Steven and seen anything like that. Nobody has ever made him feel so special, so it’s no surprise that he leans forward and kisses his professor like his life depends on it. Before Steven can get lost in the way Andrew’s beard feels against his own, or the surprised grunt he makes, he pulls away.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Steven breathes, touching his tingling lips. “I’ve never kissed another man before, but I just kissed you!”

“Yes you did,” Andrew replies, equally breathless. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to do it some more.”

Steven can barely nod once before Andrew pulls him in for another scorching kiss. He gasps at the feeling of his hat getting knocked off as Andrew runs his fingers through his hair. The sensations are running from head to toe, and Steven wonders how he’s lived so long without knowing about the burning feeling of lust that courses through the body when you’re locked in a heated make-out session with your professor that’s almost twice your age.

Call him a pervert, say what you will, but Steven feels like he’s floating and that Andrew’s strong arms wrapped around his body are the only things keeping him tethered to Earth. The longer he’s pressed against Andrew’s body, the more frantic his thoughts are of getting Andrew out of those clothes and seeing if his beard is the same color as the rest of his body hair.

He moves back only enough to slip his hands in between the pair of them, unbuttoning Andrew’s vest without breaking from their kiss.

“Steven, wait,” Andrew groans out, holding Steven at arm’s length. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Steven pants, already pulling Andrew back before the last word is out of his mouth.

Andrew nods into the kiss, and shimmies out of the vest without dislodging Steven from where they’re practically connected at the mouth. As he starts unbuttoning his shirt, he feels Steven whine and smiles when he pulls back to gawk.

Whatever Steven was expecting when he was picturing Andrew’s body during those long, endless lectures about some dead guy and his significance to blah, blah, blah, he could never have imagined this. For a man his age, Andrew looks spectacular. His body is still incredibly fit, and his body hair is so much darker and more plentiful than Steven thought.

It’s at this moment that he realizes just how far out of his depths he really is. He wants so much, but he has no idea where to start. He wants to lick and taste and touch, but doesn’t know if that would be okay, or if Andrew is even into that stuff.

“You are far too overdressed to be thinking that hard,” Andrew says, smirking as he runs his fingers along the hem of Steven’s sweater, just barely touching hard enough that Steven even registers the touch.

Steven nods, wide eyed as he pulls his sweater off. He blushes as he realizes that his naked torso looks nothing like Andrew’s. He doesn’t have the defined muscles or the sexy, manly body hair. He’s just –

“Beautiful,” Andrew whispers, trailing a hesitant hand down Steve’s chest, causing goosebumps to rise across his body.

Before Steven can respond, he’s being pulled into Andrew’s lap in a clear show of strength. As he settles down, his ass comes into contact with Andrew’s cock, hard in his pants.

“Holy shit,” Steven curses, tentatively rocking back and forth in small movements against Andrew’s cock, just to see what he’ll do.

Turns out the answer is gripping Steven’s hips and pulling him down harshly against his cock. Not that Steven is complaining.

“God, I want to fuck you,” Andrew growls in between hot, wet kisses. “Wanna spread you out and lap at your little virgin hole, watch it flutter before I shove my tongue in there and eat you out like a whore. Wanna get you nice and wet until I can just slip in you and fuck you like you deserve. Stuff your virgin ass with my come till it’s spilling out and dripping down your balls.”

Steven will never know where the urge comes from, but in that moment his mind blanks out and all he can do is cry out.

“ _Daddy_!”

Andrew freezes.

Steven realizes what he just said and he freezes as well.

For a moment, everything is silent. Neither man wants to be the one to bring attention to the can of worms Steven just busted open.

Or rather, that’s what Steven thought. In reality, he was just too mortified in the moment to see how dark Andrew’s eyes got at his utterance.

“Is that what you want?” Andrew asks slowly, looking Steven dead in the eyes. “Do you want Daddy to fuck your tight little hole? Want him to make your first time so good for you?”

Of course, Steven should say no and try and get this back on track. He should try and laugh it off, make some sort of dad joke like Andrew does all the time during lectures.

Except, he can’t.

He can’t because he wants it so much; it’s burning him up from within.

Hearing Andrew’s gravelly voice calling himself “Daddy” is going to singlehandedly be responsible for all of Steven’s future masturbatory fantasies. He can feel his own cock dribbling precome into his pants just thinking about it.

“Yes,” Steven inevitably cries, powerless to his libido in this moment. “I want that so bad.”

“Well then,” Andrew says, standing up and wrapping Steven’s legs around his waist. “I’m not going to take my baby’s first time on just some couch.”

He walks to what Steven presumes is his bedroom, and Steven can only send a fleeting glance to his backpack sitting on the floor, next to his UCLA sweater. If he could get some blood flow back to his brain instead of his cock, he might find that symbolic. As it is, he’s so horny he can hardly remember his own name, let alone try and achieve any higher levels of thinking.

Before he knows it, he’s being pressed into Andrew’s bed and kissed within an inch of his life. All his senses are being bombarded with Andrew’s touch, his smell, his taste, and the feeling of him pressed skin to skin against Steve’s heaving chest. It’s more stimulation than he’s ever had and he knows he’s second from coming.

His whining comes in faster and faster and it seems like Andrew notices and pulls back, ignoring Steven’s pouting face.

“Can’t have you come before I’ve even tasted your cock,” he says matter-of-factly, and unbuttons his pants, throwing his khakis across the room until he’s left only in a pair of briefs that are straining to keep his cock in. When Andrew pulls his underwear off and his cock slaps against his stomach, Steven is the one that sighs in relief.

Without wasting a moment, Andrew saunters towards where Steven is lying still in bed, legs splayed in an open invitation. As Andrew gets closer, Steven sits up and can’t stop staring at his dick until it’s an inch from his face, so close that he could probably kiss the precome slicked head. In fact, that’s exactly what he does, causing Andrew to gasp at the rush of sensations.

Steven licks his lips and savors the taste of Andrew’s come on his tongue. It’s the headiest experience of his life, and Steven can’t help but duck his head back down for another taste.

He’s never done anything like this before, but he’s being spurred on by just how much he wants to please Andrew, how much he wants to hear him moan Steven’s name in ecstasy. With that in mind, he wraps a hand around the base of Andrew’s cock and is shocked at how thick he is. Steven has pretty okay sized hands, and Andrew’s cock fills it perfectly.

He slowly starts jacking Andrew off, locking eyes with him as he does, trying to gauge his reactions. As he tightens his grip around Andrew’s head, he sees his eyes roll in the back of his head, so Steven makes sure to do that on each upstroke.

When he finally gets brave enough to lick a hot stripe up Andrew’s cock, he hears him curse under his breath and feels emboldened to do it again and again. Once he’s gotten more accustomed to have a cock near and in his mouth, he licks from Andrew’s taint to the tip of his head and sucks it in, running his tongue across the slit where precome was gathering and swallows it.

“You sure you’ve never done this before,” Andrew groans as Steven begins to take him in, inch by inch.

Clearly not able to respond with a cock in his mouth, Steven manages a half-hearted shrug and continues bobbling slowly down Andrew’s cock, slowly fisting his cock as he goes. The moans and groans Andrew lets himself make go straight to Steven’s cock, and he has to press the palm of his hand not wrapped around Andrew’s cock against his own, desperate for some friction.

Andrew tracks his motion and chuckles softly.

“That looks like it hurts,” he says, motioning to Steven’s cock, trapped in his jeans. “You want Daddy to help out with that?”

Steven pulls off of Andrew’s cock, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip and Andrew’s cock head.

“Please,” he asks, voice hoarse. “Please touch me, Daddy.”

Andrew can’t hold back his groan and makes quick work of Andrew’s jeans, yanking them and his underwear down his mile long legs, even stopping to remove his socks. Steven’s body is flushed and Andrew can’t stop looking at him like he’s the sexiest man alive.

Unsure of what to do with all this attention, he moves back and lays down on Andrew’s bed properly, waiting for him to get the message and get into bed as well.

Andrew wastes no time joining Steven, pulling him close and swallowing the moan Steven lets out when their cocks brush against each other. For a while, all they can do is kiss and rut against each other, their blood racing too much to focus on anything more than that.

When Steven can feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, he pushes Andrew back and tries to catch his breath. He would love nothing more to come all over Andrew and have Andrew come all over him, but he needs to know how Andrew’s cock feels when it’s stretching out his ass, so he turns onto his stomach and fixes Andrew with a heated glance.

Andrew smiles devilishly, eyes settling on Steven’s ass and resituates himself until he’s lying in between his legs. He runs his fingers up his feet, up his calves and to his thighs until he gets to his pert ass cheeks. Steven swallows, but tries to relax. Without warning, Andrew spreads Steven’s cheeks and exposes his hole, which clenches at the sudden exposure.

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters under his breath. “Look at that little hole, just waiting to get fucked.”

Chills run through Steven’s body at Andrew’s words, especially when Andrew runs a dry thumb against Steven’s asshole just to see it twitch under the attention. Once Andrew’s had a change to just look, he fumbles around to grab a pillow to shove under Steve’s hips, causing him to moan at the friction, before dipping his head and licking across Steven’s hole.

It’s the most maddening experience, having your hole licked at a torturously slow pace. Andrew refuses to speed up his tongue, seeming content to lick Steven’s ass like he’s an ice cream cone, but Steven doesn’t think he can wait that long. When it seems like Andrew might actually kill him, he switches it up and covers Steven’s entire hole with his mouth, jabbing his tongue in Steven’s ass and drawing the most shameless cries from Steven’s mouth.

“Oh, oh my go- ah, _ah_ -” Steven cries, his voice getting higher the further Andrew fucks his tongue into Steven’s asshole.

It’s filthy, dirty, wrong, but then again so is having sex with your college professor, and Steven clearly does not care about that. Right now, all he cares about is the realization that Andrew just slipped his thumb in alongside his tongue in Steven’s asshole, causing a full body shudder.

Steven’s never had anything inside his ass before, and now he has a whole finger in there that’s not even his own. That feeling is intoxicating and as soon as it won’t hurt him to do so, he begs Andrew to add another finger.

At that, Andrew pulls back and rummages through his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of the good lube that’s usually held behind lock and key at most stores. Steven groans at the sight and sticks his ass out, arching his back in what he hopes is an enticing manner.

It seems to work as Andrew gives him a soft slap on the ass before he pops open the cap of the lube and pours it in his hand, slicking up his fingers. The feeling of two lubed up fingers rubbing at Steven’s asshole before gently pressing in is indescribable. Steven could think for hours, but he’d never be able to find anything that even comes close to explaining how he feels right now.

When the webbing of Andrew’s fingers hit Steven’s puckered rim, Steven can’t help but wail. He’s stuffed with two fingers, but he knows it’s going to take at least another one before he can even think about taking a cock as girthy as Andrew’s. After a moment, Andrew starts moving his fingers, fucking Steven’s ass in shallow movements, trying not to hurt him.

If there was any inkling in Andrew's mind that Steven isn't loving this, his cries of encouragement that echo through the house prove that he is. He can’t stop the litany of “yes god, please, don’t stop” from trickling out his mouth without his control. Andrew is pulling these from the pit of Steven’s stomach and Steven is helpless to stop it.

After what seems like an eternity, Andrew adds a third finger and fucks them in and out quickly, loving the sound of Steven’s asshole squelching with the amount of lube coating his fingers.

It’s not long before Steven begins begging for Andrew to fuck him, please.

“I’ve been so good, haven’t I, Daddy?” Steven pants, pushing back against Andrew’s fingers and fucking himself on them.

“God, you’ve been so good, Steven,” Andrew says reverently, rubbing a hand up and down Steven’s sweaty back before pushing his head down and pulling his fingers out of Steven’s ass. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Steven doubts he would even if he could, but nods as Andrew slicks up his cock. When he feels Andrew’s head rubbing against his hole, his eyes roll back in his head and he moves his ass back, trying to push Steven in somehow. For that, he gets another light slap on the ass that stills him.

If Steven thought that having three of Andrew’s fingers fucking his ass was an indescribable moment, he was proven wrong the second Andrew’s cockhead pushed its way into Steven’s ass. No matter how long Andrew spent fingering Steven and stretching out his asshole, it still feels like it’s nowhere near enough. He reaches back and feels around his hole that’s being stretched around Andrew’s cock and cries at the feeling.

“It’s so much,” Steven cries. “Andrew, Daddy, I’m so fucking full, oh my God.”

“And I’m barely halfway in,” Andrew grunts out, sweat running down his forehead at the red hot vice grip that is Steven’s tight asshole. “God, you really are a virgin, huh? Nobody’s been in this ass before.”

Steven’s words are stolen from his mouth as Andrew finally bottoms out.

While Steven has never drowned before, he thinks he knows what it feels like in this moment. All the air has left his lungs and he feels like he’s floating for a moment, and then the burn of not enough oxygen causes him to take a deep inhale. He lets it out in one scream, pulling so hard on Andrew’s sheets that he pulls them off the mattress.

“Please,” Steven cries, voice harsh. “ _Move_.”

Andrew doesn’t need to be told twice, slowly pulling out just to slam his cock back in. With each thrust, Steven’s cries get more and more wanton, and he has to reach down to strip his cock in time with Andrew’s strokes, otherwise he thinks he might die. Steven feels like he's drunk on the pleasure of Andrew's thick cock nudging against that sweet spot inside of him that makes him keen and arch his back to try and get more attention on it. It's clear Andrew has done this before because he knows just how to angle his hips to have Steven coming apart underneath him.

The force of Andrew’s thrusts get harsher and harsher, with his grip on Steven’s ass getting tighter and he gets close to his orgasm. Thankfully, Steven is just as close to coming as well. When he starts to get sloppy and loses time of his thrusts, Steven knows Andrew is about to come. He begins fucking back into Andrew’s cock, desperately chasing the orgasm that’s been waiting for since Monday night when he came home to see that fucking sweater on the counter.

Steven’s grip on his character starts slipping the closer he is to coming, but he still manages to hold on long enough to cry out as his orgasm is only a breath away.

“Daddy,” Steven cries. “Daddy, I’m gonna come, oh God, I’m -”

He’s cut off by the most earth-shattering orgasm he’s ever had. Every single cell in his body feels like it’s dying and being reborn all at once. The harsher Andrew is with the pounding he’s giving Steven’s ass, the harder he comes. He comes for what seems like an eternity when Andrew announces that he’s coming too, and then Steven’s ass is getting pumped full of hot come.

Steven has never felt so raunchy in his entire life as he does right now. Andrew’s sweaty body is plastered against his own, with his own come streaked across his arm and chest while Andrew’s come starts to leak out of his puffy, red hole.

For a few minutes, all Steven and Andrew can do is try and catch their breaths. The room itself seems like it’s spinning, which makes the task of Steven rolling over to face Andrew seem like the most difficult thing on the planet.

He doesn’t even have the words to articulate how he’s feeling once he finally manages to look at Andrew’s blissed out face.

None, except:

“Thank you.”

His voice might be hoarse and he might not be able to talk for the rest of the weekend, but Steven means it from the bottom of his heart. Andrew gave him something so precious, so intimate tonight, that he doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to repay him for it.

Andrew gathers Steven in his arms and  quietly shushes him, “Just rest for now.”

Steven wants to protest, but his entire body is screaming at him to sleep, so he gives in and lets the sound of Andrew’s breathing lull him to sleep.

~

When Steven wakes up a few hours later, every inch of his body hurts.

His asshole hurts, his arms hurt, his legs hurt, and his throat hurts. He should be miserable right now, but as he looks up to see Andrew reading a book on his Kindle with the brightness turned all the way down, squinting to read the text, all he can feel is love.

Since words are still too much for him, he simply reaches for Andrew with one hand, waiting for him to come and lay back down.

Andrew smiles when he realizes Steven is awake, setting his Kindle aside and getting back into Steven’s embrace.

Steven is coherent enough to realize that he’s not covered in dried come and can only smile, because of course Andrew took care of him once he fell asleep.

“I found a little gift in your backpack,” Andrew says conversationally, pressing a kiss to Steven’s nose.

For a second, Steven is confused, but then he remembers that purchase he made at Ralph’s and can’t contain his laughter.

“An apple, Steven?” Andrew snarks. “Even I have to admit that it’s a cliché.”

“What can I say,” Steven smiles. “I've always been a teacher's pet, especially for my favorite professor.”

Andrew’s expression softens for a moment, smiling as he replies, “Eh, you’re alright.”

Steven gasps, causing Andrew to giggle at his boyfriend scandalized expression.

“When I get the feeling back into my legs I’m gonna kick your butt for saying that,” Steven gripes, but it’s only a half-hearted threat and he quickly snuggles back into Andrew’s embrace.

“You do that,” Andrew murmurs, pressing a kiss to Steven’s temple.

Steven makes a mental note to ask Andrew about that tweed jacket at another point in time, but right now he wants to fall asleep in the arms of Andrew Ilnyckyj, his best friend.


End file.
